Nine Full Moons of Chaos
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: What would happen if all of the Sailor Scout were pregnant at the same time? Please be kind, this is my first submission. This story is COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Full Moons of Chaos**: **Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

The wedding had been the most incredible event the Earth had ever seen. Nine couples had gone to the alter in the largest joint wedding in history. The media had been everywhere. Nine honeymoons in different places of the globe took up the most lavish honeymoon suites available. Nine mansions built together on over a thousand acres of land. Here's the journey to the next generation.

Kind of short but it'll get longer. This was inspired by **Nine Months of Insanity**** by: Aimee. **This is an excellently hilarious story that I totally recommend to everyone. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine Full Moons of Chaos**: **Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

"Amy, what did I do?" asked Zoicite as he dodged a book.

"I told you to leave me alone!" shouted Amy as she threw a dictionary at him.

0000

"Hotaru, are you feeling alright? That's your second plate of food," said Goten as he

watched his wife eat a plate of sushi with ranch dressing and onions.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to the doctor tomorrow," she replied.

0000

"Lita, honey, are you sick?" asked Nephrite.

"I'm okay," said Lita sleepily as she half opened her eyes to look at her husband.

"I'm making you a doctor appointment."

"That's nice, dear," said Lita, already asleep.

0000

"Amara, sit down before you fall!" demanded Trunks.

"Damn dizzy spells," Amara complained. "Make me a doctor appointment, Trunks."

"Yes, dear."

0000

"Mathayus, will you call and make me an appointment with the doctor?" Trista asked as

she threw up for the tenth time in less than an hour.

"Anything to get you out of the bathroom," Mathayus said.

0000

Mina pulled out another tissue and blew her nose. She was watching her favorite Jeff Foxworthy DVD in an attempt to fight of a persistent depression and it wasn't working. Instead of laughing the way she normally would, she was crying. She was glad she had called for a doctor appointment.

0000

Rei laughed when she knocked her favorite coffee mug off the counter causing it to break.

"As much as I like the good mood you're in, it's starting to scare me," Jadeite said as he helped her clean up the mess.

"I'm going to the doctor this afternoon," Rei replied.

0000

"Gohan, where's the aspirin?" asked Michelle as she dug around in the medicine cabinet.

"I hid it," Gohan said. "You'll end up in the hospital with a stomach ulcer if you keep taking so much."

"But I can't get rid of this headache," she complained.

"You have an appointment with the doctor today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just wait and see what he says."

0000

"Serena, please smile for me," Darien pleaded.

Serena just frowned into her cereal bowl and mumbled, "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."

0000

The next morning all of the guys collected in Darien's kitchen for coffee.

"How in the name of Mars did you get that black eye, Zoicite?" Jadeite asked.

"Amy threw a dictionary at me last night," Zoicite said as he gently touched his eye.

"Ever since we got back from our honeymoon last week, she's been so mean that I'm beginning to wonder if my real wife hasn't been abducted by aliens."

"You're not joking, Mina's been crying non-stop," said Kunzite.

"Trista's been sick all week."

"Serena's been depressed."

"Michelle's had constant headaches."

"Rei's been overly happy."

"Amara keeps complaining about dizzy spells."

"Hotaru has an obsession with sushi and ranch dressing."

"At least they get out of bed. All Lita wants to do is sleep."

"You nine really are blind aren't you?" said Luna as she jumped onto the counter. "I know what's going on but I'll let the girls tell you."

Should I continue? I need at least 5 reviews to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, minna-san. I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update but I finally found all of my missing chapters. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received, most of them helped me a lot. I revised chapter 2 so you may wish to reread it. Now, without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Original characters are mine.

The girls all met at a café the next afternoon after they had finished their doctor appointments.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Rei as she bounced happily into her seat.

"I'm pregnant," said Lita sleepily. "Are you all pregnant, too?" The others all nodded 'yes'.

"This is too cool," remarked Hotaru.

"Lets tell all the guys together," said Serena. "We can use your pillow room, Rei."

"Yeah, that way when they pass out, we don't have to carry them anywhere," said Amara. They finished their drinks and headed home.

0000

"Why the pillow room?" asked Jadeite the next day.

"Because we want to talk in comfort," smiled Rei as Trista raced from the room.

"Goten, I want some sushi," said Hotaru. He pulled out some sushi and she asked, "Do you have any ketchup and ranch dressing?" He pulled that out of his bag, too, and she began eating happily.

Trista came back then and said, "We have something to tell you."

"We all went the doctor and…," Mina couldn't finish because she broke down in tears.

"Serena, you tell them," said Lita as she leaned back into the pillows, ready to fall asleep.

"They'll be upset," Serena said quietly.

"We won't be upset," said Darien as he tried to comfort her.

"Someone just tell them!" demanded Ami.

"Stop yelling," said Michelle as she held her head.

"You," said Amara as another dizzy spell hit.

"May I please tell them?" begged Artemis as he and Luna watched the nine couples.

"Sure," said Rei.

"You girls are pregnant, aren't you?" said Artemis.

The girls all nodded and Luna said, "We remember when Queen Serenity became pregnant. For the first month, she was the complete opposite of her normal, gentle self."

"The royal court was completely terrified of her and even placed a seal around the Silver Crystal to control some of her power," said Artemis. The guys all gulped and eyed their wives cautiously. "After the first month, though, things began to settle down a bit."

"And by the sixth month, things were back to normal," finished Luna. The girls all looked at their husbands and found them unconscious.

"I told you the pillow room was a good idea," said Serena.

0000

"Mathayus, I want some spinach," said Trista at 2:30 one morning.

"We don't have any," said Mathayus.

"Then go get me some," said Trista as she kicked him out of bed.

0000

"Serena, are you okay?" asked Darien as he peeked into the bathroom where loud retching sounds could be heard.

"If you want to live, get out!" yelled Serena causing Darien to slam the door closed.

0000

"I'm ugly," Rei said as she glanced at the mirror and started crying.

"Rei, you are the most beautiful woman alive," Jadeite tried to comfort her.

"No I'm not," cried Rei as she threw herself at him.

0000

"Kunzite, will you turn down the air conditioner? It's hot," said Mina.

"Mina, dear, the thermostat is reading 50 degrees," said Kunzite as he pulled his jacket around him tighter.

"I don't care, I'm hot," Mina said stubbornly.

0000

"Goten, I told you about this toilet seat!" yelled Hotaru.

Goten ran for the door but Hotaru stopped him with a hairdryer to the back of the head.

0000

"Trunks, please kill me," said Amara.

"Not on your life," said Trunks without looking up from his newspaper.

"Well, then find a way to end this damn depression!" Amara shouted as she tore up the paper.

0000

"It's nice to see you happy again, but this seems a little too happy," said Nephrite.

"Isn't life wonderful?" said Lita.

0000

"Zoicite, I'm going to take a nap," said Ami with a yawn.

"Again? You just woke up two hours ago," said Zoicite.

"Just be glad I'm out of my mean phase," Ami said dryly.

0000

CRASH!

"Michelle, calm down!" begged Gohan as he dodged another plate.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to calm down if you weren't such a pig!" Michelle yelled.

"I didn't do anything," Gohan tried to defend himself.

"I told you to clean your training room because company is coming over," said Michelle, throwing a metal pizza pan at him. "Instead, you're eating."

"I came in to get the cleaners," said Gohan.

"Oh, then keep up the good work, dear," said Michelle as she grabbed some cookies and left the kitchen.

0000

"Six more months!" all the guys whined at once when they met in Darien's kitchen for coffee.

They all had fresh black eyes at this point. Darien's came from a flying lamp. Mathayus' came from a well placed curtain rod during a "tiff" with Trista. Gohan's came from a flower pot. Zoicite's came from a frying pan. Jadeite's came from a jewelry box. Goten's came from a coffee mug. Kunzite's came from a radio. Trunk's came from his wife's left hook. Nephrite's came from a waffle iron.

Sorry everyone, I really wanted to finish this tonight but I'm exhausted. I promise to finish this within the next few days. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, minna-san. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Original characters are mine.

"I sure hope these mood swings end soon," said Darien. "I didn't realize how strong Serena is. That lamp was pure marble."

"It's amazing that thing didn't smash you skull," remarked Zoicite.

"The lamp itself didn't get me. It was the stained-glass shade," Darien said.

"I knew Amara was fast, but you would think that I dodge her without trouble after all my training," Trunks grumbled.

All of the guys had similar stories and Mathayus finally said, "If cops saw us, they would try to arrest the girls. Lord have mercy on any man that tries coming around them right now."

0000

"We all went to the doctor today," said Hotaru.

"We all even had our ultra-sounds," said Lita.

"So are we having a boy or a girl?" asked Trunks.

"We are all having either twins or triplets," said Amara as she rubbed her very large stomach.

THUMP! Was the sound on all nine guys fainting at once.

0000

"Mom, are you done yet?" yelled Trunks as he sat Amara in the parlor with the other girls.

After the guys left, Hotaru asked, "Does anyone know what's going on?"

The others shook their heads and the guys soon came back to lead them into the backyard. All of their friends were there and more than a dozen tables were set up. In one corner was an 18 layer, rainbow cake in each of the girls' respective colors and TONS of food. In another corner was a large pile of gifts. A long table was set up with nine places, each with the girl's favorite flowers. Serena sat in the middle with Mina, Rei, Lita, and then Ami on her right. To her left was Hotaru, Trista, Amara, and then Michelle.

For entertainment, the guys had hired some performing animals, a comedy act, and a magician. The baby shower lasted the entire day and everyone had lots of fun. Between the animal act and the comedians they opened presents. Each girl received a three-child stroller, diaper genie, unfinished cradles, and other miscellaneous objects that they would need. From Serenity-Moon and Endy, they received a coupon for free life-long riding lessons for the children and training for their ponies. Vegita and Goku offered free martial arts training. Chi-Chi offered free tutoring and home-schooling. The other Z-warriors offered various other talents.

Just before the magician, Serenity-Moon became the Silver-Super Sayian and allowed some of her energy to flow into the mothers-to-be like glitter falling on their heads. After the magic show at twilight, they watched a fireworks display and the baby shower came to an end.

The End

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just joking.

0000

"Ami, what are you doing?" Zoicite asked cautiously, incase she decided to hit him again.

"Rearranging the baby furniture," Ami grunted as she moved an over-stuffed rocking chair.

"Don't! You might hurt yourself or the baby," he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Everything was finally back to normal in the Ice household.

0000

Everyone was enjoying a picnic when Hotaru gave a small yelp and said, " I just got a sharp pain in my lower back."

"Me, too," said Ami.

"Me, three," said Amara.

"Me, four," said Luna as she looked at her over-large stomach.

"I'll take Luna to the vet and you guys can go to the hospital," said Gohan. They all spilt up with the Outers going to the hospital with Ami and Amara, and the Inners taking Luna to the vet. Six hours later, all nine girls were in the hospital screaming at their husbands during contractions.

0000

"Darien Shields, your manhood is mulch!" Serena shouted as a strong contraction hit.

0000

"Delivery time," a nurse said cheerfully.

"Go to hell," spat Trista as she continued to chock her husband.

0000

"Ami, please let go!" yelped Zoicite as she pulled his ponytail during another contraction.

0000

Silence was heavy in the air as Hotaru glared at Goten. He could feel the malice directed at him, filling the room from floor to ceiling, and he shank into a ball in the corner. Even the nurses and doctors were afraid to enter.

0000

Gohan had never tried to spar with Michelle and now he was glad since she was crushing his hand without trying.

0000

"Prepare to die, Trunks!" Amara yelled.

"….."

"Trunks!"

"….."

"Get away from that window."

"….."

"NOW!"

"Yes, dearest."

"Shut up!"

0000

"Nurse, can I have a spoon?"

"Why?" the nurse chirped.

"So I can stab Kunzite to death!" yelped Mina as she was over taken by another contraction.

0000

"Jadeite, this will never happen again," Rei said calmly. "Because when this is over you won't be able to have children!"

0000

"Lita, sweetie, do you feel alright?" asked Nephrite.

"Do I look like I feel alright!" Lita growled. "Unless you want a frying pan up your ass, SHUT UP!"

Nephrite promptly sat in the chair beside her bed.

0000

Nine hours later, nine kittens were born along with twenty-two babies with silver sheen to their hair and eyes. The hospital nursery was over flowing.

0000

"What are we going to name them?" asked the proud fathers since all the girls were sharing a room.

"Serenity and Darien," said Serena. When Darien gave her a sullen look she added, "Two Endymions are enough."

"Hoshi and Star," said Amara as she gazed fondly at her twin daughters.

"Megara, Arwen, and Selene," said Trista.

"Mathew and Adam," said Ami.

"Viggo, Orlando, and Aragorn," stated Mina.

"Rose, Sage, and Helios," Rei replied.

"Rosemary, Jasmine, and Clark," said Lita.

"Ariel and Triton," said Michelle.

"Eric and Trisha," said Hotaru.

"Don't we get a say?" the guys asked.

"NO!" all nine girls said firmly.

0000

When they went to visit Luna and Artemis, Luna proudly showed off her kittens.

"The gray is Diana, the blue is Mercury, the black is Saturn, the red is Mars, the orange is Venus, the yellow is Uranus, the purple is Pluto, the aqua is Neptune, and the green is Jupiter," she said happily.

"She wouldn't let me have a say," grumbled Artemis.

0000

One year later

"We all went to the doctor today and…Mathayus, stop trying to train them, they'll get hurt!" yelled Trista as she ran to rescue her children.

"And…," Zoicite prompted.

"And we're…,"Rei paused before finally yelling, "Jadeite, stop teaching them about fire."

"And you're…," pushed Trunks.

Amara simply glared at him knowingly.

"Not again!" all nine guys shrieked at once.

The girls all nodded and the guys fainted.

"I wonder what it'll be like with kids this time?" said Hotaru as they all turned their toddlers loose upon the prostrate men.

"It'll be very interesting," said Trista after a few minutes.

THE END

Finally, I finished typing it. Sorry this took so long. I type really slow. No there will not be a sequel. This is the final story of a 'series' that I am doing. I hope you liked it. R&R.


End file.
